1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control apparatus that controls a bicycle having a transmission and an electric motor for drive assistance.
2. Background Information
Electrically assisted bicycles that assist riding by supplementing a person's pedaling force with a motor drive force are becoming popular. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-58569 discloses an electrically assisted bicycle equipped with a transmission. With this bicycle, a force exerted against a pedal by a person is transmitted through a chain to the transmission, modified according to the gear ratio of the transmission, and then transmitted to a rear wheel. The bicycle is also equipped with a drive assistance electric motor configured to transmit a drive force to the rear wheel.